THE BEGINNING
by dante 911
Summary: Naruto a young descendant of the three clans senju,uchiha and namikaze,looking to be a hokage at after his father whose still alive and his mother,kyuubi was sealed in him in secret,akatsuki still looking for him,and another secret group. My first story enjoy and drop reviews please bad or good its still advice. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

dante uzumaki: hello people,i am dante uzumaki,and this is my first story. Bless

DISCLAIMER:dante uzumaki does not own any character but owns some techniques used in this story. Thank you

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

* * *

It was a beautiful day as naruto woke up and smelled something,which made him happy when he heard kushina say "naruto,minato,breakfast is ready".Naruto went downstairs and sat at the table as his father came.  
Naruto "morning dad" minato"hey naruto,hope you are ready for today's training?".Naruto"sure,this is the day i am gonna kick your ass".Minato looked surprised and then smiled and said "i like your determination" as they started eating.

* * *

OUTSIDE

Naruto took a fighting stance and then his eyes went red and strange markings developed around it,minato held his kunai and said "wow,you've gained the

manegeyko at the age of sixteen impressive but still not gonna help you",naruto "we'll see ". Minato teleported away and then appeared at naruto's front which he

was expecting with minato, teleporting around while attacking naruto, who just kept on evading blocking and trying to counter,then naruto got fed up and brought his katana a

_ little and then teleported,his father then remembered the stance he took when they were on a mission " he used it against four strong iwa ninjas in seconds"_

minato then teleported away too and the only thing which could be heard was metal steel clashing and grunts as both of them appeared again with naruto

forming hand seals and then he said _" katon:gokyuaku no_ jutsu!".

Minato formed hand seals as that was what naruto was expecting as he ran towards the fire and then went to the side of the fire and then formed hand seals

and said "raikiri" as lightning came on his hand in massive chakra form and then his hair was white as his sharingan blinked and then he teleported and so did

the fire,as minato looked around and then he felt something on his shoulder and naruto appeared at his front and thrust the raikiri in his shoulder,minato

looked surprised that he actually touched him,as naruto brought out his katana and ran towards minato while slashing as his right eye was closed and then he

jumped back as minato realised that he had taken his kunai,and he looked up as he saw naruto throw his kunai towards him while opening his eye as blood

came out and he said "amaterasu!",as the dark fire went on the kunai with full speed as minato just teleported and appeared at naruto's back touching his

neck with his kunai and said game over,naruto then teleported again and said "not yet" and was about forming hand seals when he heard footsteps as

kushina came smiling and said "please that enough for today",both naruto and minato said "huh uh",then kushina's face went red and she screamed

"THAT'S ENOUGH!",both naruto and minato looked at her as their eyes went white and they said "yes ma'am" as they teleported away,kushina then smiled

and went back inside.

THE NEXT DAY

ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN SHOP

Naruto,hinata,sasuke,sakura,itachi and kakshi sat down at the ramen shop as they were eating before they went to training,they all stood up at the same time

as kakshi and itachi paid and they were on their on their way to the training field,naruto walked with hinata while sasuke walked with sakura as both were

giggling,they reached the field and sakura and hinata went to train with wood,while kakashi and itachi immediately threw kunais at naruto and sasuke who

just used their respective katana's to parry everything away.

Sasuke and naruto knew what that meant as they stood up and followed itachi and kakshi.

Naruto "did you really need to call us like that?",kakashi"yep,we do,it was the only way to stop you two from staring at the girls".

Naruto thought and then said"well that is true,so what's up?".

Itachi "we heard a woman screaming and we want you guys to take care of it."

Naruto and sasuke both shrugged as they disappeared,appearing at the spot seeing two unknown ninjas,a boy and one girl.

BATTLE

Girl "wow you fell for the trap easily."

Naruto folded his arms looked down and said "now whats all this about"

Girl"nothing really,i was just sent do my job" as she attacked naruto while the boy attacked sasuke.

NARUTO

They were fighting had to hand combat and naruto wasn't putting much effort until she brought out a sword from her back and slashed hard at naruto who

immediately used his katana to block it then kicked her and then gave her a drop kick,as he activated his smaller sharingan state as she ran towards him.

WITH SASUKE

Sasuke kept on avoiding the boy's attacks as it was long range,he then got fed up and activated his mangeyko and then hawks went around towards the boy

as sasuke's eyes widened and then he was at his front,a jutsu he learned from his brother,and then he gave him a quick combo and then kicked him up and

brought out his katana and slashed but not to hard,and then he gave him aminor chidori,the boy fell down andscreamed in pain,as the girl came and picked him

up saying to naruto"we'll meet again and next time it won't be so easy next time as she threw smoke bombs,sasuke sheated his katana as naruto did the

as they went back home as there was no one at the training field.

**THE END!**


	2. A NEW ENEMYAKATSUKI

** CHAPTER 2:A NEW ENEMY**

**Dante uzumaki: well this is the second chapter and not much reviews are coming in, but who knows but maybe the more the story the more review,please reviews and questions and different characters will answer, please, thank you. No matter the status of the review,good or bad they will make me realise my mistake and i get more better. Thank you,enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own any character but own some OC's and techniques  
**

* * *

The unknown girl went deep in to the forest with the guy not with her as she pulled a branch on a nearby tree and then went into a deep alley as she formed

hand seals and then fire came out on candles which lit the whole alley which when deep inside as she walked and then reached a gate in which two swords

blocked the way and said with a thick voice said "who do you seek and explain yourself".The girl shrugged and said "my name you don't need to know,code

is "kill all evil,and waste no time, and i seek the elders". The swords went up as she entered,and talked to unknown voices, and came back outside and went.

* * *

WITH NARUTO

Naruto woke up and got dressed and went downstairs, had breakfast and then sped off,as he had to train with kakashi and then take hinata out with sasuke

and sakura on a date, he finished training which wasn't to hard,and he went home and changed into a black and white suit and met sasuke and sakura on the way,

and then went over to hinata's as when she came out he could't stop staring, they all went together talking and laughing, they got to an elegant place and were

eating when naruto said to hinata"hinata san, are you enjoying yourself, cause i feel a little nervous i didn't take you to the perfect place" , hinata looked at him

held his cheek softly and said "its excellent naruto"kun, no one is perfect,except you know who",naruto laughed and then he smiled and looked at her and

"you look really beautiful today", hinata blushed and then said "thank you as she gave naruto peck on his cheek, naruto smiled and then they continued

eating.

* * *

FEW MINUTES LATER

Naruto, hinata, sakura and sasuke came outside as they all went home but naruto and hinata promised to on top of the hokage faces hill.

Naruto got home and rested a bit,while his dad and mum asked him question about the date, in which he replied positively but lazily.

When it was seven he got dressed in an orange top and orange tight pants, as he walked to the mountain,he saw hinata who was sitting down at the edge,

and went to her they talked a bit and laughed and then naruto went to drop her home and then he said "goodbye,love you"hinata looked back came to him

and then gave she gave a him a deep long kiss he kissed back and then they stopped,and she said "good night", he thought _" she so gets me"._

Naruto went home as he smelled something foul and was quick enough to jump up while few kunais smashed the ground as he said "what the hell!".

Naruto then heared a tiny laugh which he recognised and then said "wow,you again,what do you want this time", the voice replied "nothing much",

as she came out from the shadows with a guy a little big,who immediately ran towards naruto,who just yawned and took a fighting stance and activated the

smaller sharingan and waited patiently as the guy attacked with a lot of punches and kicks, naruto kept on evading and blocking then he found an open space

and punched the guy in the face hard, he staggered back a little and then naruto gave him a drop kick in his face and then realised that the girl was behind him

and he immediately jumped up and threw a lot of kunai at them and hen landed on a nearby roof and thought "_i'll have to take care of this two quick" _and then he

formed hand seals.

WITH UNKNOWN GIRL AND BOY

The girl shrugged and then said " are you going up there or not?,the guy "as long as you pay my money", the girl just shrugged again and then said "done', the

guy immediately jumped up but as naruto jumped down and thrust the lightning blade in his shoulder as he slammed him on the ground and then naruto ran with

incredible speed towards the girl as they engaged in hand-hand-combat as the girl retreated and placed a seal on the guy as he disappeared and then she said

"do you know why we are after you?", naruto "nope and i don't care", the girl looked surprised and then grinned evilly and then said "do you know what is inside

you?",naruto shrugged and said 'yep, the kyuubi,my parents told me when i was 10,we're friends anyway",the girl's eyes went white and she screamed a bit

then said "that's enough, anyway, my master,nagato of akatsuki is coming soon to capture you and the kyuubi", naruto just shrugged and said 'bring if on i'm always ready",

the girl then disappeared as naruto went home.

AT AKATSUKI'S HIDEOUT

In a place which looked like tsukuyomi ten men stood with two men at the top and a woman on her knees saying "he overpowered me and kamechi and he's

contact with the kyuubi and said he's ready".

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2,and like** i **said reviews are allowed good or bad,you an ask question on the characters and different characters will answer,i hoped you enjoyed this chapter,chapter three is coming out soon,thank you bless!  
**


	3. CHAPTER 3: A NEW DAWN OF THE AKATSUKI

**Yeah,this is me again,with another chapter,i'm trying my best to make this story romantic and funny,ask questions,it depends on the reviews,the way the **

**story goes,so please try and re****upload any more chapters after the fifth or**

**fourth one,as i'm gonna be busy at school,which gives me more time to write,and please review will give me more inspiration on this story as it is my first**

**story,thank you,bless,and enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto woke up took his bath but was still wondering about what the unknown girl said,he went downstairs,ate,and then he went to his father who was reading

a book on the couch,naruto waved at him and he waved back,naruto sat down and said "dad,do you happen to know anyone by the name of nagato?",minato

stopped reading and sat down beside nauto and looked serious,and said "i think i do,i faced him once,when i was not yet an hokage,he was really strong and i

didn't defeat him,but why are you asking?",naruto got up and smiled and said "i'll explain later and,i'm taking both the katana and the great sword for today's

mission" said naruto as he stood up and went to a door and pressed a random place and a cupboard came out,he then picked his weapons,a katana with the

sheath and then a little bit sword,he found the sheath of the sword and strapped the sword to his back as he went up and got dressed,and went up,

came back wearing some the konohagakure standard ninja chunin suit with a sword at his back and the katana at his waist,naruto"okay then,i'm off",minato

was dressed and said "okay,i'm off".They both went out.

WITH MINATO

Minato entered the office,sat down and was happy when he saw that no one came to him,and then his dreams were shattered when four women came in

with their hands full of paper and one said "hokage-sama...",minato interrupted and said "i know ladies,as he covered his face and they dropped the papers.

* * *

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was with sasuke as they were waiting for kakashi and itachi who arrived some minutes later,and then they started their mission as they

started walking,it wasn't long before they reached a plane field,they all saw four people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on it,with the unknown girl,

naruto smiled and went forward a bit and said "you have a lot of friends,don't you?", the girl chuckled and said "yes,i certainly do",the other three attacked

kakshi and sasuke while naruto and itachi faced the other two as they looked serious,they chased them till they reached the VALLEY OF THE END,and itachi took

took the guy at the rocks who introduced himself as roshi and naruto took the girl on the waters, naruto "so this third time,and you're not getting away again

this time!",the girl "i promise cupcake" as she ran towards him and formed hand seals as she said "water style: water rush!", naruto summoned two clones and

white windy spheres came on their palm as they ran to the girl,and screamed "rasengan!",and both jutsus clashed as the water went up around them.

* * *

WITH KAKASHI

Kakashi was evading and retreating until he removed he awakened his sharingan and opened it and then attacked giving the guy two punches in the tummy

and then a lot in the face before the guy recovered and formed hand seals and a shuriken appeared in his hand he threw it at kakshi,who disappeared and

appeared at his back,formed hand seals in seconds and kicked him up,before giving him a raikiri in his tummy,kakashi ran of f to help sasuke who had finished

his enemy too,as they both started running towards the valley of the end.

* * *

WITH ITACHI

itachi was attacking and evading,then he activated his mangeyko sharingan,and kept on attacking with his hand and feet,then he moved back and then his eyes

widened as he attacked again as the man brought out a small kunai and attacked fast,he made an earth attack,as the ground kept on breaking and itachi jumped

up and then he felt something on his tummy as the man stabbed him with the kunai,they both landed with the man on top itachi who then pointed at his back

as the man saw another itachi who's eye was closed,then a stream of blood came down,the man tried to attack again,but itachi then opened his eye as black

fire came on the man's neck as he screamed in pain as the fire went over his whole body,itachi rubbed the blood of his eye,and jumped down to meet naruto.

* * *

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was blocking with his great sword every attack the girl made at him,and tried to counter,and then they went back to hand to hand combat,naruto

the upper hand as he kept on rushing her with combos for over a minute,and then he said time to end this,his eyes changed and developed and he grabbed

the girl by her neck and looked into her eyes as his hair turned white and powerful air were around both of them,the air stopped and then he kicked her towards

a rock which she hit and fell in to the water,and then she came back up and was looking weak and wet,and was about to attack when she heard a voice,

which said "that's enough maya,i'll handle him now" the person appeared as itachi,kakashi and sasuke appeared,and they saw the person as both of them got

ready.

* * *

FEW HOURS LATER

Naruto was back home,and was already sleeping on the couch before he stood back up got dressed and took a walk around looking for hinata as he really

her,and gladly he saw her with sakura and sasuke,he gladly ran to them,they started talking and soon were walking,they walked a long distance and then

they departed,except naruto and hinata,they talked for a really long time and then they went inside her room.

Hinata sat down on the couch and then said "how was your mission by the way?",as she laid her head on naruto's shoulder as he sat down and said"it was

pretty hard,i have a lot of injuries",hinata looked surprised and then she hugged him and said 'naruto-kun",naruto said "thanks",and then he kissed her, as he

held her waist and they both slept on the bed and kissed for a long period,and then they stopped as naruto said his goodbyes and went home,as his mom and

dad were already waiting for him,he went to the dinning table with his father.

Minato"how was your mission Naruto?i heard you saw the Akasuki today and they are going to attack next week, i have started preparing...".

Naruto "i'll protect myself and the village if i have to",he finished eating and went upstairs.

* * *

**And that's another chapter,please i need reviews,as this may be my last my chapter for some days,i will be back though,all need are reviews,and any**

**kinda reviews are allowed,you can ask questions,anything,please thank you.**


End file.
